Dragons In The Stars
by Thechris24
Summary: What happens when the hyperdrives on the Twilight and the Jade Shadow malfunction, sending them to a different galaxy where they find some odd people with dragons?
1. Chapter 1: The Malfunction

**G'Day guys, this story will be based after How To Train Your Dragon 2 and after a custom story line that I might make another time, which, in turn, is based after Star Wars: Fate Of The Jedi. It may not be perfect but my imagination almost shuts down when I have to actually write something. SPOILERS! (Maybe)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1: The Malfunction**_

_**Luke's POV:**_

"Guys? There is two pirate frigates ahead, you might want to come up here." I sighed as I stopped eating and followed Ben up to the bridge of the _Jade Shadow_ where Vestara was piloting. We reached the bridge and looked at the radar. Sure enough, there were two frigates heading our way. "You guys seeing them too?" I heard Hans voice over the comm. "Yea, I think we can take them." said Ben, I just nodded, I wasn't so sure since, although me, Ben Skywalker, and Vestara Khai were on the _Jade Shadow_, the _Millennium Falcon_ was still unusable from a previous encounter with some vicious pirates, meaning that Han Solo, Leia Solo, Jaina Solo, and Barriss Tano (Barriss Offee was Ahsoka Tano's best friend in clone wars so I'm just saying that Ahsokas daughter is called Barriss, mainly because I can't think of a name) were on the _Twilight_, which Barriss had managed to repair after finding her mum's old ship. "Lets see what this thing can do." said Han. Vestara gave me the controls and headed to the manual turret they had installed, while Ben sat in the co-pilots seat and powered up the guns. I looked at the _Twilight_ and saw the hidden manual turret appear on the underside of the ship with Barriss controlling it as the other guns popped up and powered up. Suddenly Ben shouted out in alarm "They just sent out some kind of electric wave and now the hyperdrive is powering up!" I looked at the hyperdrive in alarm and saw he was right. "Our hyperdrive is activating, we are deactivating our guns otherwise we're screwed. Ves, get back up here now." I said into the comm. "Same here, can't tell where it's taking us though." Replied Jaina, as I saw Barriss retract the manual turret. Then, we were in hyperspace.

_**Barriss's POV:**_

I retracted the turret just before the ship entered hyperspace. I went back to the bridge of the _Twilight _and Leia let me in the co-pilots seat as I wondered what had happened, and more importantly, where we were going. "I've lost contact with the _Jade Shadow_." Said Jaina. "What the _kriff_ is going on?" asked Han. "I don't know, but I don't like it." I replied. We just sat there, wondering what was going to happen for about ten minutes. "_Twilight_, come in." I immediately grabbed the comm "Luke, this is the _Twilight_, were ok." "Good to hear, Barriss, our comm system and hyperdrive computer are finally working again and we are almost out of hyperspace." (A/N I switched programs here so it might look a bit different) Han checked the hyperdrive computer of the _Twilight_ "Not helping on finding out where we are though" and I had to agree with Han there, we were in a completely unmapped area. I looked closely at the screen and noticed something odd "we are at the same coordinates but the map is non-existent!" Everyone looked at the coords' and gasped in surprise. Jaina brought up the radar and saw a planet behind us. "That wasn't there before either…" We headed towards the planet and entered the atmosphere.

_**Hiccup's POV:**_

I landed Toothless on the new island that we had just found and got out my map. "Doesn't seem to be on the map yet, what should we call this one?" Toothless pointed towards a giant tree with his nose. "Big Tree it is then…" Just as I finished mapping the island Astrid came out of nowhere and made me almost fall of the cliff we were sitting on. "Don't surprise me like that!" she just laughed and looked over the island "um… Hiccup?" I looked where she was looking and saw two objects that definitely were _not_ dragons flying through the sky and landing in a clearing nearby. "Should we check it out?" asked Astrid. I thought for a second then said "I fell like this is a bad idea but let's go down and see what it is." We got on our dragons and flew down to the clearing. We saw four people getting out of the dark grey thing and hid in a bush, then saw three more people get out of the more silvery looking thing. "I can sense someone here" said the girl that came off of the silver thing. "I sense it too, keep an eye out guys" said the younger looking boy from the silver thing. I looked at Astrid and silently asked her what they had meant, she shrugged her shoulders saying she didn't know. Then, the seven strangers came towards our bush. _Crap, we are screwed_. I thought to myself as six of them unclipped devices that looked like my Dragon Blade from their belts. The seventh one had another device that didn't look like anything I had seen before. I grabbed my Dragon Blade and Astrid grabbed her axe, then the strangers uncovered us and I activated my blade while Astrid swung her axe to make them back off. The six strangers who had similar blades to me activated them and they were _not_ Dragon Blades, it was as if they were made out of pure light. They backed up even more when Toothless and Stormfly jumped out of the trees. "We don't want to fight, who are you?" asked the oldest woman from the grey thing.

_**Leia's POV:**_

"I am Hiccup, the chief of Berk, some people call me the dragon master." _Hiccup? That's a strange name._ "Who… or what.. are you?" "I am Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the Jedi order. This is Jedi Master Ben Skywalker, Jedi Knight Vestara Khai, Jedi Master Leia Organa Solo, Jedi Master Jaina Solo, Padawan Barriss Tano, and GA Commander Han Solo. What about you and your… creatures?" said Luke nodding towards Hiccups companion. "I'm Astrid, and these two dragons are Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder, and Toothless, a Night Fury." "Toothless?" Han asked, trying to hide his humor. "Why is he called that?" Toothless opened his mouth and showed no teeth, but when Han walked over to him, sharp teeth suddenly came out of nowhere. "_Kriffing hell_" Cursed Han as he jumped back. Everyone exept Han started laughing, "And what about your flying things?" Asked Hiccup while still laughing. "This is the _Twilight_, this old bucket of bolts belonged to Barriss's mum and her master, who also happens to be my dad." He said pointing towards the twilight, then he went over to the _Shadow_. "and this is the _Jade Shadow_, which belonged to my wife, before she was killed." (A/N I haven't read that book, I've only read FOTJ so idk what actually happened)

_**Snotlout's POV:**_

It was a sunny day and I was flying around Berk peacefully with Fishlegs. As we made a pass over the town we noticed Toothless and Stormfly being followed by two creatures that were _not_ dragons. I pointed it out to Fishlegs who said they didn't look like any animals he knew of and we decided to go see what it was and help Hiccup and Astrid if we needed to. We swooped around and came in right beside Hiccup and Astrid. "You do know there are two.. _things_.. right behind you, right?" Asked Fishlegs. "Yeah, they're 'spacecraft' as the riders called them" Said Hiccup. "Never heard of them." "that's because they aren't animals and they aren't even from this world." Replied Astrid. _Crap, not even from this world? What the hell are they then?_

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it's my first fan fiction so please tell me what I can do better. Might not apply in the next few chapters since I'm probably gonna go write the next one right now. Please Rate and Review, it helps.**

**-Minecast Chris**


	2. Chapter 2: The Race

**G'Day guys, I'm back with chapter 2! I'll see if I can make this one longer, the last one was 3 pages on word but apparently that's short lol.**

**Enjoy**

_**Chapter 2: The Race**_

_**Vestara's POV:**_

I watched as two more dragons flew over from the island in front of us and started flying beside Hiccup and Astrid. We flew over the island and landed in a small clearing in the town and were soon surrounded by people and dragons alike. "They seem to be nervous, be careful." said Luke. We dropped the ramp and saw the others were already out of the _Twilight_. "By the way, what are Jedi?" Astrid asked me. I looked at her, surprised that she didn't know what a Jedi was, but then again, we were in a very strange place. "We sort of keep the peace in the galaxy, but I'm starting to think we are in a different galaxy now..." I replied. Hiccup lead us to what looked like a food hall on the inside and offered us some food that looked like some kind of fish. "What is it?" "It's salmon, delicious."

_**Astrid's POV:**_

We all finished our salmon and I couldn't stop thinking about what Vestara had said. _"We sort of keep the peace in the galaxy, but I'm starting to think we are in a different galaxy now…_" _So there is more out there than just a world that we haven't even fully explored?_ I imagined what it would be like to travel around the galaxy as I followed the 'Jedi' to their ships. "How fast are those things, I bet they can't beat _me_!" said Snotlout. "Oh I bet they can." Replied Han. "I call a race!" shouted Tuffnut. "Oh, you're on!" Said Ben. I sighed and smiled to myself as I called Stormfly as the others did the same. We all lined up, Ben and Vestara on the _Jade Shadow_, Hiccup with Toothless, me with Stormfly, Snotlout with Hookfang, Tuffnut and Ruffnut with Barf and Belch, Fishlegs with Meatlug, and Han & Barriss on the _Twilight_. Luke, Leia, and Jaina were on the ground with Gobber. The horn sounded and we were off, Toothless quickly got in front with me right behind him. Suddenly, the _Jade Shadow_ and the_ Twilight_ sped past us and went pretty far ahead, the _Shadow_ started to gain some lead over the _Twilight _as they went out of sight. Hiccup was also getting away from me since Night Fury's are pretty fast, but I put on the speed and soon, I couldn't see Hiccup, the ships, or my other fellow Vikings as I was so far ahead of them and so far behind the ships and Hiccup. I came around the final turn and saw the ships and Toothless at the finish line. I crossed the line in fourth place and the others finished soon after.

_**Ben's POV:**_

I chuckled as I put the power up to max and flashed past the dragons and the _Twilight_ right behind. "Well, looks like the _Twilight_ is our only competition." Said Vestara. "So much for 'I bet they can't beat me!'" We laughed and slowly started to get a bit of space between us and the T_wilight_. It wasn't long before we had finished the course with Han and Barriss half a second behind us, which, considering how fast we were going, was pretty far behind. About a minute later we saw Toothless come out of the clouds going almost too fast, but managed to land perfectly. "Not bad you guys." Said Hiccup. "Not bad yourself, Toothless was pretty fast there!" "Well, I nearly fell off when you guys almost hit me on the way past." He said, looking at Han and Barriss. "He he, sorry about that." I rolled my eyes and looked back to the sky where Stormfly was just coming out of the clouds. "What took you so long?" asked Hiccup when Astrid was on the ground. "Oh, you know, just you guys going way too fast, I didn't even know Toothless could go that fast!" "Me neither, to be honest." They started to laugh and we saw everybody else coming down. "Snotlout in fifth! Umm… I think sixth went to Tuffnut there, with Ruffnut right behind in seventh. And Fishlegs in last." Said Gobber as they landed. "Hey, Snotlout, didn't you say we wouldn't be able to beat you?" asked Barriss, trying not to laugh her head off. "Hey... I, uh... I let you win." "And you let Astrid and Hiccup beat you as well?" "Crap…" We all burst into laughter.

_**Luke's POV:**_

The sun was setting as I walked around Berk, I saw Hiccup and Astrid sitting on the edge of town looking out over the ocean and smiled to myself. I then heard something behind me, and I sensed it was Toothless. I turned around and scratched him behind the ear, he seemed to like that. "Such a beautiful beast." I whispered to myself. He lightly shoved me with his nose. "If only you could understand me…" I froze. "Um… did you just speak?" I asked, confused. "Oh, well this is weird." Replied Toothless. Just then, Astrid came over. "He seems to like you." I jumped, startled. "Uh, hi Astrid, well considering I just found out I can understand him…" She looked shocked. "You can understand what he says?!" Vestara obviously heard her, since she came over and asked what was going on. "Luke just said he can understand was Toothless is saying!" "This is getting awkward…" said Toothless. "Wait, did Toothless just say 'this is getting awkward'?" Toothless, Astrid, and I all looked at Vestara. "Yes, yes he did… I think the force is causing us to understand him." I replied. "The force?" Asked Toothless and Astrid in unison. "Well, the force is what gives a Jedi his/her power. It is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together." I replied, quoting what Ben Kenobi had told me. "Then why can't I understand Toothless?" "You're just not a force sensitive" Replied Ves. Astrid looked a bit sad but tried to hide it as she asked: "What else can you do with the force?" "Well, we can sense when someone is lying, and we can also sense what emotions other people are feeling, for example, you're feeling sad because you can't use the force." "Oh crap, looks like I won't be able to get myself out of trouble anymore, haha." We all laughed, even Toothless. "We can also do this." I said as I used the force to pick Astrid off of the ground. "OH GOD!" I laughed again as I let her down. "Ok, you guys are not safe." She said, but started to laugh again.

_**Hiccup's POV:**_

I heard laughter around the corner and saw Astrid, Toothless, Vestara, and Luke just outside of the blacksmith. "We can also do this." I heard Luke say, and what I saw next froze me in place, I saw Astrid float up into the air for a few seconds. "OH GOD!" She yelled and she floated back down to the ground. She said something and started laughing again but I didn't hear because I was too busy trying to figure out what just happened. Just then, Vestara looked my way and I hid around the corner. "I can sense you, you know." She said. I came back around and I probably looked scared to death. I was. "Hey Hiccup!" said Astrid. I just stood there, frozen. "You will yell at the top of your lungs that Vestara Khai is awesome." Said Vestara, waving her hand at Astrid. "VESTARA KHAI IS AWESOME!" Yelled Astrid, I looked at her, surprised. "Yep, a Jedi mind trick." Said Luke, chuckling. "What's a Jedi mind trick?" asked Astrid. Seriously? She just yelled what Vestara told her to even tough she would never do that, and she doesn't even know that she didn't do it. Vestara turned to me. "Oh no, don't you dare Ves." I said. "You think that Sith are cool." She waved her hand at me. "Sith are pretty cool, don't you think?" "Vestara." "I'm just joking around Master Luke." _What are they talking about?_ I had no Idea what was going on. Astrid saw the confused look on my face and said: "She used a 'Jedi Mind Trick' on you" I realized what had happened and lightly punched Vestara on the arm. "Oww!" "You deserved it." We started laughing again.

**That ending was a bit weird, I ran out of stuff and wanted to do something like that so that's why it's there. Took me all morning to wright this so please enjoy it. Not that much longer but I couldn't think of anything after that part so I'll probably make another chapter tomorrow.**

**-Minecast Chris**


	3. Chapter 3: Vikings in the stars

**G'Day guys, chapter three is here and I've got an idea of what I want this time, doubt it'll be much longer though.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3: Vikings in the stars**_

_**Toothless' POV:**_

I was flying around with Hiccup, still thinking of what happened last night. _A human actually understands what I'm saying, and not just one, but probably all six of the Jedi that came here._ "Alright bud, lets head back." I turned around and went back to the clearing where the ships were. "Dad!" I heard Ben shout. "I managed to replicate the pulse that sent us here, it might be able to take us back!" _I wonder if by any chance we might be able to see what their world looks like…_ Obviously, my hearing is more sensitive than Hiccup's, as he just went into his house without even caring. I went over to where the ships were. "Hey Toothless!" I turned around and saw Vestara. "Hi Ves, I think Ben just said he figured out how to get you guys back." "Oh my god, really?" "That's what I heard." I sighed as she ran into the ship._ I feel like I'm about to lose the only people who I can talk to._ Just then, Vestara ran back out and went to the _Twilight_, probably to tell the others. I started heading back home, then I heard Hiccup calling for me. I went to where he was with Astrid and Stormfly. We were about to go for a fly, when Jaina came over to us. "Ben managed to replicate the pulse that sent us here and reverse it, we were wondering if you guys wanted to come, we can just use the un-reversed signal to get back here." I threw my head up, almost knocking Hiccup off my back. "Whoa there Toothless!" I heard Hiccup say, laughing "I want to go!" Me and Stormfly said together. "Looks like Toothless and Stormfly want to go, if they will even fit in the ships, haha." We all smiled and went back to the ships. "Wont the others want to come too?" Asked Astrid. "We will have to come back with a bigger ship for that." Replied Jaina.

_**Hiccup's POV:**_

We told the others where we were going and said we would bring something bigger to take them, and got on the ships. We got on the _Twilight_ since that was the only ship our dragons would even fit on. It was a squeeze for Toothless and Stormfly because they were in the 'hanger' with a 'Jedi Star Fighter'. Astrid and I went to the 'bridge' of the ship, which was where they controlled it, and watched as we took off and went into space. "It looks… Amazing!" Said Astrid. And it did, although it was completely black, all the stars and worlds were incredible. Then we saw our world. "It's beautiful!" I said. Astrid nodded. Just then, it was as if the stars stretched, and then we were in some kind of blue and black tunnel. "Welcome, to hyperspace." Said Barriss. We sat there, awestruck for about ten minutes and then we saw the stretched stars, then it was back to normal. "I've got the map, we are back in our own galaxy." I heard Vestara. "She's on the other ship, how can we hear her?" I asked. "The comm system allows us to communicate with other people." Replied Barriss. "Ready to jump to Coruscant?" Asked Jaina. "All ready." Replied Ben. Then, we went into the weird hyperspace tunnel again.

_**Astrid's POV:**_

After a few more minutes, we came out of hyperspace and saw another world. It looked nothing like were we had come from. "The planet of Coruscant, one giant city." I heard Han say. It looked like pure iron in the shapes of cogs, with lights all over the place. We landed inside a giant building that the others called 'The Jedi Temple'. We got out and saw a lot more ships. Some had long noses and wings at the back, these were called 'X-Wings', according to the Jedi. There were also X-Wings that were painted pure black, with red trims and white marks, these were a 'Stealth-X' variant of the X-Wing. There was also a giant saucer shaped ship, which they said was the _Millennium Falcon_, a modified YT-1300f light freighter. We went to an area outside that had even BIGGER ships, called 'Star Destroyers' and I noticed some of them looked slightly different. "What about them?" I asked, pointing to a star destroyer that had a slightly different bridge, and was painted in red and yellow. "That's a 'Venator-Class Star Destroyer', it was used a lot back in the clone wars and, thanks to Barriss, we managed to get a few that still had the old republic markings." Answered Luke. "And that's what we will be taking to get your friends." Said Barriss, pointing to what looked like a smaller version of the Venator-Class that only had one bridge, not two. "An Acclamater I-Class Assault Ship." We went to a food hall inside the temple while the Jedi and Han took the Acclamater I-Class back to our planet to pick up the others.

_**Allana's POV:**_

I was having lunch when I saw Uncle Han and Aunt Leia come in with two very strange looking people, and two even stranger looking animals. The two strangers and their animals got some fish and sat down, well, the animals sat on the floor. I went over to them and sat at their table. "I haven't seen you four here before, who are you?" I asked. "I'm Astrid, this is Hiccup, and our dragons, Toothless and Stormfly." Said the girl. "What about you?" "My name is Allana Solo." "Solo? You mean you're Han and Leia's daughter?" "Well… Not exactly, they are my aunt and uncle." "Oh, I suppose you have a ship as well?" "Uncle Han has taught me how to fly the _Falcon_, so, I can fly one. What about you, do you have a ship?" She looked at Hiccup and they both grinned. "Not quite, but we can still fly." Toothless, the black 'dragon', obviously saw my confused face because he said: "Stormfly and I can fly, and they just ride us." "Oh, right" I said, understanding. "You're 'force sensitive' as well? Who around here isn't force sensitive?!" Said Astrid. I got confused again. "Yeah, but how did you know that?" "Only force sensitive's can understand dragons, apparently." "Oh, that explains, and as for your other question, you're in the Jedi temple, all Jedi are force sensitive!" I giggled. "Oh come on! Now you're just making me jealous!" We all laughed. "Hey, Allana, do you want to have a ride on Toothless?" Asked Hiccup. "Sounds fun!" We all went down to the hanger where the _Twilight_ was, and Astrid got on Stormfly, while Hiccup got on Toothless and offered a hand to help me up behind him. "Hold on tight!" Said Stormfly. I put my arms around Hiccups waist and we took off. And it was SO much better then flying around Coruscant in the _Falcon_. I squealed as we weaved through the traffic and around buildings. We went straight up and then started falling for a second before Toothless readjusted himself and we were rocketing down straight towards the ground, were we pulled up at the last second. "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" I yelled, as we went back to the hanger.

_**Jaina's POV:**_

I smiled as we went back to the planet where we had found the Vikings and their dragons. We landed the Acclamater I-Class on a nearby island that had enough room to fit the huge ship, and went into the hanger. We got in our fighters that we had brought along, me in my Stealth-X, Luke in his X-Wing, Han and Leia in the _Falcon,_ Barriss in her Jedi starfighter, and Ben & Vestara in the _Shadow_, and we flew to Berk. We landed in the same clearing as before and saw the exact people we wanted to see. "We brought a bigger ship, as we said." "That doesn't look much bigger." Said Ruffnut, pointing to the _Falcon_. "It was too big to land here so it's on a nearby island." I replied "just follow us on your dragons, we'll go slower for you this time." I tried not to laugh but failed. Snotlout just rolled his eyes and they got on their dragons, while we got back in our ships. We took off and the dragons followed us to where we had left the cruiser. "Ok, that's pretty big." Said Fishlegs, amazed at how big it actually was. We all landed back inside the hanger, which this time had room for all the dragons and ships without being crowded. As we flew into space, we had the same reactions from this group as we did with Astrid and Hiccup.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't ask me how odd this story will end up, cuz idk. Anyway, new chapters everyday so keep an eye out for chapter 4!**

**-Minecast Chris**


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

**G'day casters! I'm back with chapter 4. It gets pretty interesting here. Thanks to my granddad for giving me this idea!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4: The Battle**_

_**Hiccup's POV:**_

After we had gotten a tour of the temple from Allana, we heard that the others had returned and brought our friends with them. We smiled as we watched their reactions to the glorious Coruscant. As we followed Luke to where we would be staying for the night, another Jedi came up to Luke. "Massster Skywalker." "What is it, Master Sebatyne?" "Piratessss are attacking the justice building." Luke looked confused. "Why are the pirates suddenly our greatest threat? They have taken down the Falcon, sent us to a different galaxy, and are now attacking Corucsant?" "Thisss one does not know." Replied the lizard thing. "Saba, get the fighters ready, you guys should stay here." He said, turning to us. "No." Replied Astrid. "She's right, we're Vinkings, we're stupid and always do crazy things." I said. "This is a bad idea." Luke told us, we just shrugged. "Alright, keep close." He said, walking towards the hanger. Once we got to the hanger, we saw everyone was busy preparing their ships for battle. Luke got in an X-Wing that looked like it had seen better days, while we got on our dragons and waited for everyone to get ready. Someone came over to us and gave each of us what he called 'Handheld Comm's' and showed us how they worked. Once everyone was ready, we took off out of the hanger and followed the X-Wings and Stealth-X's to a large building, were a lot of ships were shooting what looked like the same stuff the Jedi's weapons were made of. "Lock S-foils in attack position." I heard Luke say over the comm. I watched as the wings on all the ships moved into X's. I guess that's where they get their names. I thought to myself. "Go to attack speed and start attack run." Said Luke. Everyone sped up a bit. "I guess attack speed for us is as fast as we can go." I said to the others. They nodded and we sped towards the battle, cruising past the starfighters. The X-Wings started shooting the same stuff as the pirates and blew up one of the pirate starfighters, then focused on the bigger ships. We all split up and I took Toothless up to as fast as he went in the race. Toothless shot down a couple of the small starfighters and sent a few fireballs towards the bigger cruisers, which seemed to do a lot of damage so we decided to focus on the cruisers. We took down a cruiser that I'm pretty sure no one else had shot at. "Good job Toothless, maybe replicating your fireballs would help us in these battles." I heard Jaina over the comm. "Haha, they seem to do a lot more damage than your light shots." "Lasers, Hiccup, their called lasers." "Sorry- Oh god." I dodged a laser shot coming straight for us. "That was close." I said.

_**Pirate Captain's POV:**_

"Sir, something just took down one of our cruisers, and has almost taken down another one. He's too fast for us to shoot him, we need to retreat." Said one of the crew members. I saw an explosion with purple rings and yet another ship was crashing into the ground. "Tell all ships to fall back." I ordered. I watched as we all went back into space and hit the hyperdrive. "Can someone tell me what the hell happened back there?" I asked. "I don't know, I couldn't pick up any electronic signals coming from the attackers that weren't X-Wings." Replied one of the officers. We came out of hyperspace back at one of our bases and gave the ships to the engineers so they could figure out what was destroying us. A few minutes later, one of the engineers came up to me and said: "Sir, you were hit by something even more powerful than the most powerful torpedoes we have!" "That's not possible, not for a starfighter." "Well apparently it is now." I was confused. _Nothing that a starfighter can even carry is that powerful, what the kriffing hell was that? _I thought to myself, but then, it hit me. "Is it possible that the pulse we sent out didn't put them in an infinite hyperspace?" "Probably, if so then it would have sent them somewhere else that hasn't been mapped. Then they would have just had to reverse the pulse and send themselves back." "Send a ship that we don't care about through the pulse, then tell them to reverse the pulse if they don't get stuck in hyperspace." "Yes sir!" _Could it be possible? We will just have to find out._

I watched the ship get sent into hyperspace and just over 20 minutes later, it was back. "Where did it take you?" I asked over the comm. "We think it was another galaxy, we were at the same coords but no map, and no base." _Another galaxy? This could be useful._ "Gather the fleet, we are going to find out what the hell is going on."

_**Toothless' POV:**_

After the battle, we all went back to the Acclamater I-Class Assault Ship and got in. We took off and I watched as Coruscant shrunk into the distance, and I noticed a small group of Venator Class Star Destroyers, and the more common version that we had seen around Coruscant, following us. Then, we went into hyperspace. We came out for a minute then went back in, and ten minutes later, I saw our world. Just then, Jaina came down from the bridge. "Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf & Belch, Meatlug, we have spotted some pirates and they look like they are preparing to attack your world." "We beat them before, now there is more of us down there, we can beat them again." "Look over there…" We looked through the window thing that she had pointed at and saw that there was _a lot_ more pirates this time. "Oh, well, as the others said, Vikings are pretty dumb, and will do crazy stuff." We laughed. "After seeing that battle on Coruscant, I can tell." Replied Jaina. A group of Jedi came down and prepared their fighters.

We landed on an island nearby Berk and our friends came down. "Hey, Toothless, you ready for another battle?" Asked Hiccup. I just nodded, since I knew _he_ couldn't understand me. "Well, let's get the people ready for it." Hiccup got on my back, Astrid got on Stormfly's back, and we flew over to Berk. Once we were there, Hiccup told everyone that there was a battle that was going to be even _harder_ than the fight against Drago and his Bewilderbeast, which was where I had become the alpha dragon, and Hiccup had become the chief of Berk. The town went to chaos as it usually does when there is a fight coming. Just then, all the Star Destroyers started hovering over Berk, and X-Wings, Stealth-X's, Jedi starfighters, Clone ARC-Fighters, and a few more that the Jedi hadn't told us the names of. Soon, the pirates arrived, and all hell broke loose.

_**Astrid's POV:**_

I jumped back on Stormfly when the pirates arrived. "Their surrounding us, this is not gonna be good." I said to Hiccup. "We will not go down without a fight." Replied Hiccup. Just then, a giant ship, the same orange as the other pirates, started attacking Berk, but kept its distance. "Oh great, a stolen Providence-Class Destroyer." I heard Vestara say. "Its shields and armor are really strong, and the weapons are a bit too good for my liking, I'd say it's the capital ship." Said Han, over the comm. I flew up a little but immediately got shot down. "STORMFLY!" I yelled. She moved a little, indicating that she was still alive, but she wasn't gonna be able to fight. I saw a few ships carrying some pirates land and drop them off, LAAT-Series Gunships I remember Luke calling them. They were coming from the capital ship, so I decided to sneak onto one of them just before it took off. I smiled as I remembered Hiccup had given me a Dragon Blade soon after we met the Jedi, and I unclipped it from my armor. The ship landed in the hangar of the Providence-Class, and I quickly snuck out before anyone saw me. Conveniently, Ben had shown me around the Acclamater-Class, so I knew what to look for to disable to shields. After a few close encounters, I finally made it to the shield generator, and stuck my Dragon Blade into it. Probably not my best idea, as the generator exploded, sending me flying and making my ears ring. I got up, my vision a bit blurry and an annoying ringing sound in my ears, but that all cleared soon. Unfortunately for me, the pirates had heard the explosion and I was soon dodging lasers and taking down pirates left right and center. After I had almost died, I went to find my way to the bridge and kill whoever was commanding this attack. I found the bridge and decided to have some fun. I filled the room with the gas from my Dragon Blade and set it ablaze, causing another explosion, except this time I was expecting it, and didn't get hurt. "Crafty little buggers, aren't you?" I jumped, not expecting anyone to have survived that. A big man came out of the smoke and pulled out a lightsaber. "Too bad you won't survive to see your friends _die_." He said, laughing. "You wish." I replied, igniting my blade again. He ignited his lightsaber, which was black with white outlines, and sounded nothing like a Jedi lightsaber. He laughed again. "You think you can beat me?" I lunged at him and he dodged my attack, but I spun around and sliced his back. "AHHHH. You will pay for that." I jumped to the side to dodge a slice that would have cut me in half, and cut his leg off. _This is too easy, I think he is so confident in himself that he's not even trying._ I thought, as I jumped over another slice that he had thrown while falling down. I held my blade at his neck, slightly burning him. "What was that? I'm not going to beat you? I just did." "You will not survive the attack, your people will be no more." was all I heard before I cut his head off. "Now to figure out how to disable the guns." I said to myself. I hit a few buttons and finally, the guns stopped firing. I tuned into the channel that the Jedi were on with the comms. "This is Astrid, I have managed to defeat the captain and disable the shields and guns on the capital ship." "Well done Astrid, we're just finishing up out here, although the dragons seem to be doing all the work with their fireballs being more powerful than our cannons." replied Luke. "Toothless is on his way to get you." Just as he said that, there was an explosion, and Toothless came through the windows that he had just smashed. "You ok?" Asked Hiccup. "Well, I just single handedly took down the capital ship, so, yeah." he laughed and gave me a hand up onto Toothless' back. We flew back to Berk and that night, we celebrated our victory.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was interesting to write, since Tey gave me some ideas while I was writing it. Without him, that last part with Astrid would not have existed. My laptop also blue screened halfway through, so I was lucky when word saved the part I had made in it, and since the last half was made in Google Docs, with Tey on the page, I didn't have to worry about losing this. Please R/R guys!**

**-Minecast Chris**


	5. Chapter 5: Galactic Vikings

**G'Day casters! This is probably going to be the last chapter of Dragons In The Stars, since the previous chapter seemed like a place to end it. And people are coming back to Skype. Dragoncast Productions will keep going for as long as I can go. Going to take a while, its 16 degrees but it feels like 10, so I'm cold. And the laptop crashed again so this a probably a late chap. Also might be short.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 5: Galactic Vikings**_

_**Han's POV:**_

After all the celebrations had calmed down, and everyone had gone off to sleep, Luke came over to me. "Han, although this is a different galaxy, I think it still needs protecting. Send the pulse signal to the council, tell them we need to spare some Jedi to protect Berk. Who knows, these guys might even help us in our fight to keep the peace in the galaxy." I nodded, we needed help and so did this planet. Now that the pirates knew about this place, it wasn't going to be long before they spread the word, and then the Vikings and their dragons would be in some big danger. I went over to the _Falcon_ and headed back to Coruscant to do what Luke had said.

_**Hiccup's POV:**_

Over the next few months after the pirate attack, everyone was very busy. We had Jedi protecting Earth, we joined the Galactic Alliance, let the Jedi replicate the fireballs from our dragons to use in their Stealth-X's, we even invented some armor for us and our dragons that allowed us to fly in space, without freezing and suffocating. This armor also gave us access to hyperspace, which was interesting on the back of a dragon.

"Ok boys, get ready." I heard Jaina say over the comm. We were approaching a planet that spies had identified as a pirate base. Jaina was in her Stealth-X, with some more under her command. I was on Toothless, with a separate squadron of Stealth-X's that were pained in dark blue, just like Toothless, following my orders. "This is Night Fury Leader, all wings report in." I said. "Night Fury Four, Standing by." "Night Fury One, Standing by." "Stealth Five, Standing by." After all the wings had reported in, Night Fury squad and Stealth squad split up, to attack the base from the North, and South. "Lock S-foils in attack position." I said to the pilots. "Stealth Leader, we are starting our attack run." "Copy that Night Fury Leader, we got your back." It was night, so the pirates still had no idea we were right above them. Until we opened fire, of course. There were explosions and purple rings everywhere. "Stealth squad, start your attack." I heard Jaina say, and soon, all we could see were explosions. "Ok, I think that got them, hold your fire." Said Jaina. Everyone stopped shooting, and all that was left of the base was a giant crater. "Good job squad." We all went back to Coruscant to let the council know of our victory.

"How was the fight?" Asked Astrid, as Jaina and I walked to the council chambers. "They didn't stand a chance." I replied. "Good to hear."

_**Toothless' POV:**_

I smiled to myself when we came out of hyperspace and saw Earth. I came down and landed in Berk, we had been away for a while, hunting pirates, but right now we were having a break. "Hi Hookfang!" I said as I saw the big dragon landing. "Hey Toothless, how was pirate hunting?" "Great, it is so much fun flying through space!" "Gotta agree with you there." He laughed. I said goodbye and headed back to our old house, and went to sleep.

_**Hiccup's POV:**_

_This, is Berk. Home of the dragon master, the alpha dragon, and a whole tribe of dragon riders. What makes this place even more special though, are our jobs. While most people work at Maccas (McDonalds), or are bus drivers. We are… Galactic Vikings, who help Jedi save both our galaxies._

**Hope you enjoyed that final chapter. As I said, Dragoncast Productions will continue as usual. Please R/R guys, it helps!**

**-Minecast Chris**


End file.
